


Restraint

by Mraowface



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley doesn't know how to just relax, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mraowface/pseuds/Mraowface
Summary: Crowley is restless, so Aziraphale keeps him still with the aid of some rope...





	Restraint

Crowley fidgeted on the bed. He knew he was annoying his angel, but he couldn't seem to keep still. Aziraphale sighed and turned another page, as Crowley shifted from side to side.

Eventually Aziraphale put the book down, and turned to the demon. “You ok?” Crowley just shrugged. “Hmm... what are we going to do with you?” He paused, as Crowley wriggled on the bed. “Right. On the floor. Now.”

Crowley scrambled onto the bedroom floor, and knelt.

“Eyes closed.” The demon obeyed.

Aziraphale rummaged for a minute in a box he pulled from under the bed, and then stepped close to the demon, who was shifting his weight restlessly on the floor.

The angel held a handful of looped rope up to Crowley's face. The demon inhaled deeply.

“Wrists.” Crowley held them up obediently, and Aziraphale began tying complicated knots, with one length of the deep red rope for each wrist. Crowley sighed at the feeling of the jute against his skin.

“Not too tight?” The demon shook his head.

Stepping away again for a second, Aziraphale returned with a length of wooden pole. He positioned Crowley's hands behind his back, and pressed the wood into his hands. The demon grasped the pole, and Aziraphale let go.

“Back straight.”

He began wrapping and hitching the rope around the pole and Crowley's body, intricately binding them together. He paused sometimes to let the rope run over Crowley's face and body, the demon leaning in and sighing, eyes still held shut.

Aziraphale continued weaving the rope around Crowley's body, occasionally stepping back to survey his work or retrieve another length. Sometimes he would run his hands firmly over the demon's body, pressing him into place against the pole. Crowley made small noises and did his best to maintain his posture.

When the angel was satisfied, he ran a hand over his work for a final time, and stood back.

“Stay.”

Crowley heard the angel's footsteps go back to the bed, and a creaking as he settled onto the mattress. Then silence, except for the occasional turning of a page.

The demon knelt, ramrod straight, for an unknown length of time. His eyelids didn't even flutter. The rope dug in a little in places, but Aziraphale had tied it carefully, restricting any movement but not painfully so. Crowley thought of nothing, only feeling the physical sensations of the rope on his skin, and the pleasant ache of limbs kept in place.

After a time, he heard Aziraphale put the book down, and approach again. Loving hands dragged through his hair, and tilted his head upwards. The angel kissed him deeply, hands caressing the demon's face. Crowley let himself be taken over by Aziraphale's touch, melting into it while still always keeping his back straight, and eyes closed.

Ever so gently, making soothing noises and maintaining contact with his hands and body the whole time, Aziraphale began unknotting the rope. He stroked the demon's cheeks, and ran his hands over the sensitive skin imprinted with rope marks.

When he'd put all of the rope and the pole aside, Aziraphale knelt behind his demon, and hugged him protectively. Kissing the back of his neck, the angel finally gave Crowley permission to open his eyes. He helped the demon stand, and they made their way to the bed once more.

Crowley lay down, loose limbed and relaxed at last. Head resting on Aziraphale's stomach, he ran his hands admiringly over the rope marks on his own body. In this moment, he felt beautiful and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> For Valvopus - I am tied to you eternally


End file.
